


We Failed Him

by marveldads



Series: It Was Only You [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel's Avengers (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Tony Stark, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveldads/pseuds/marveldads
Summary: Tony and Steve are in a private relationship, not known to the world, and only kept in the team. So then the attacks happen and Steve was on the ship when it went down and the whole of new york was now plagued with mutants because of it. Tony lost a part of himself that day as he watched his lover sink into the ocean. The Avengers split and all went into hiding but as tony gets a visit by old contest now inhuman Kamala and ex-friend Bruce and helps them remake SHIELD and expose AIM especially, get revenge for the murder of his finace'. What happens when he's sent up into space to find Monica's secret lab to find some poor inhuman locked up for Monica's cure. What he finds isn't what anyone would expect.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: It Was Only You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041445
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	We Failed Him

**Author's Note:**

> Many spoilers are in this including a lot of the script- I have a playthrough up to help me with this. I came up with this story after seeing how the two interact throughout the game. If you don't want spoilers, don't read. I've changed/added a few scenes so won't be exact if yall have played the game so hope yall enjoy it.

"Tony?"

Steve knocked softly on the bedroom door the two shared, confused. He just came in after walking around the Avengers Day fair, searching for the rest of the team. He knew Bruce, Clint, and Nat were around, he was sent on the mission to find his lovely fiance while Nat was off to find the god who probably just arrived.

"Here, Capsicle!" He heard from the other side. His lips curled into a soft smile as he turned the doorknob, opening the door to find Tony dressed up in his Iconic Armor everyone knew well and loved. The reds and golds of his armor shined in the day's sunlight as his arc reactor in his chest shined brightly. Tony turned around from the mirror, flipping the faceplate of his armor up to show his face.

"Tones, what are you still doing up here?" Steve asked, an eyebrow slightly raised. "We're needed on stage soon,"

"Yeah yeah but what's the fun of not making a late entrance?" Tony chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, you don't get the chance to meet the amazing constants," He hummed walking over to the bed and sat down. "Met one of them just now, the one who wrote about the sewer lizards, remember her?"

"Uhmm...," The man paused as he thought about it. "Wasn't it something like Karma Kam?"

"Kamala- Kamala Khan," He laughed softly. "She's pretty adorable, you'd love her I bet, pretty sure she's a mini you from what I've heard minus the sass, of course,"

"You still love my "sass","

"Unfortunately I do,"

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed

"You know I'm only kidding," Steve chuckled, getting up and walked over towards Tony, hands-on his hips. "Promise me you'll head to the stage on time at least alright?"

"Can't make that promise,"

"Come onnn, for me?"

"Jeez fine Rogers," he rolled his eyes playfully. "What will you do if I don't though?"

"You'll see by tonight," Steve winked at him with a soft smirk as he headed out of the room. "See you there!"

"Roger that, buttercup,"

\--------------------------------------------------------

Avengers Day was going well as far as everyone knew. It started with the Avengers on the stage- of course, Tony wasn't still there-, Captain America gave a speech making sure to thank all the writers of their fanfiction competition- even commenting on how they made themselves more impressive than they were- before going into their discovery of the energy source called Terrigen which was quite powerful stuff, it was going to be used to power up the helicarrier they called 'The Chimera', a large flying ship that would travel up to where planes flew that carried passengers.

Steve turned the microphone to the creator of it all, Doctor George Tarleton, one of the best scientists they have. Tarleton went into how they found the power source and what it could lead to in the future for the Avengers- but of course, he was interrupted by none other but the famous Tony Stark's late entrance as his loud blasting ACDC music played throughout the stage's speaker, flying out from a balcony as he landed down onto the stage, greeting everyone not even bothering to apologize for his interruption. But sadly, things didn't stay all happy.

There was a sudden loud bang over on the Golden Gate bridge, pieces of the bridge would fly everywhere along with the vehicles that were driving on top, immediately families were, screaming, running around the ship, while security guards were trying to rush its passengers on quinjets and onto the ground as the Avengers immediately set to figure out this was.

"Sounds pretty big for an accident," Natasha remarked as they stood by the quinjet staring out at the bridge.

"There are no accidents though," Bruce responded, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his tan khakis.

"Alright..," Steve sighed surveying the scene. "Hun, you and Thor go check it out,"

"At once," The god bellowed, spinning his hammer and pushing himself into the air.

"Try to keep up Point Break," Tony laughed as he thrust into the air. "See you guys in a bit then,"

Steve turned to the last two, crossing his arms across his chest. "Nat prepare the quinjet just in case, I'll stay on the Chimera for now- keep me updated,"

It wasn't long before TaskMaster, one of their recurring nemesis mostly Nat's due to her past trauma as a Russian spy, released sonic bombs onto the bridge while Tony, Thor, and Bruce were fighting off the swarms of robots and keeping the bridge stable while Nat and Clint headed off for the Taskmaster. Thor called down Thunder from the sky as he bashed any enemies blasting at him, Hulk smashing whatever was in his path including the tanks and cars parked on the gravel road, while Tony was air support using his rockets and repulsors taking out any of flight or the turners. They tried to save the day like they always did, it was going well as they were taking them down easily, bringing the stranded citizens to safety, getting the detonator from Taskmaster after Nat had pinned him down and knocked him out with a singular hard punch as Clint used the remote that stopped the bombs from going off. After regrouping, they failed to realize how silent their leader was on their comms. When they looked back at the ship, it was in the air, a blue light beam under it. The city was collapsing, the realization that they had been played sunk in.

"Steve, can you hear me? Get the hell out of there!" Nat desperately and sternly spoke into the comms, Quinjets were taking off, a blue mist was spreading all around the Chimera as families were desperately trying to get off the ship that was floating and looked like it could blow at any moment, some of the teenagers or adults were passing out on the ground as staff and other standbys had to drag them onto each quinjet.

"Screw this," Tony muttered as he took flight, towards the Chimera at full speed followed by his teammate Thor, but before they could reach it in time, a shockwave goes out as the Chimera explodes and sinks into the Bay below, the blast pushing the two Avengers back.

"No...," He could barely get out, it came out like a whisper as it sunk in and the sound of Hulk roaring didn't even comprehend to Tony.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"It's been 5 years.

The Terrigin, the element that the Avengers had created and showed at Avengers Day, shouldn't have been released to the public. And because of that, it caused damage on an unprecedented scale to San Francisco. Thousands of people died while many more bear the scars of what had become known as A Day, hundreds fell sick, encased in strange cocoons only to emerge with dangerous, otherworldly powers. With no known cure, it has spread across the country

Avengers and SHIELD tried to rectify the situation but it was Dr.Banner's testimony that brought about the end of an era. They had turned San Francisco into an infectious, gas-filled quarantine zone as the council told them. That they had unleashed diseased powerful beings that wreak havoc throughout the nation, many that are unidentified. And Bruce was the one to tell the judge that yes, he believed the Avengers were a danger to society.

They disbanded, broke apart after the death of Captain America. All we have intel on is Thor's mighty hammer has been left at Heroes Park where the fallen Avengers statue stood. No one knows where our heroes have gone, all left without a trace. After the liquidation of Stark Industries, Doctor George Tarleton, himself a victim of A-Day and founder of Advanced Ideas Mechanics has taken over the part of our so-called heroes as their activities are now outlawed. With the idea that science is the solution to our nation's problems. What are George Tarleton's plans for this new era? What will-,"

Tony groaned, immediately shutting off the TV hung on his RV wall. God how much A Day has haunted him and he ran away from his problems like the only way he knew how. When the Avengers broke up, he left across the country to Utah, no one knew where he was and he was going to keep it that way. Sighing at the night sky and his belly rumbling, deciding on cooking up some of his frozen hotdogs in his fridge outside on his grill, was a little chilly but he just felt numb after all these years.

Alone, is all he felt.

Stepping back inside to grab his cup of coffee, he took a look around sinking in what his life became. In just one day, he lost everything- his friends, all his work, and the love of his life because of his mistake. Maybe he was listening to the media too much but maybe it was true.

He pulled on one of his light jackets and walked back out into the night.

But what he wasn't expecting was to see an old friend walking up towards his home along with this other teenage girl.

"Tony...,"

"Well, Hey Bruce," He glared towards him before going back to his cooking

"...Long night?"

"Ohh, long five years,"

"Well... at least its quiet,"

"Hmm...," Tony rolled his eyes, sipping his coffee as he turned around to face the two, spreading his arms out in frustration. "It was," He gave a sarcastic smile before connecting his fist to Banner's cheek knocking his glasses off, god that felt amazing.

"Hey back off!" the teenage girl had shouted at him.

"Hi, I'm sorry, but who are you?" Tony replied with slight sarcasm as he walked towards the recovering Bruce.

"Uh... Kamala,"

"Well, uh Kamala," He rolled his eyes gesturing towards Banner, raising his voice in anger. "Your emerald-eye friend here is kind of on my shit list,"

"Okay..," Bruce nodded his head, pausing while putting a hand up, trying to calm things down. "I deserve-..,"

"Yeah, you're damn right you deserved it!" Tony furrowed his eyebrows pointing a finger at him. "Do the Avengers pose a danger to society? That was the question, Bruce, THAT was the question,"

"...Did you even check the science?"

"It was a heist, Bruce-,"

"No, no"

"We were outsmarted!"

"The Terrigen reactor was unstable," Bruce chipped in, giving Tony a knowing look as Tony scoffed. "And you knew that..., you knew that and yet still paraded it before the entire world!" He raised his voice slightly.

"So what! We just give up?" Tony raised his arms out in disbelief

"We didn't give up Tony," Bruce used angry arm gestures, trying to put his point across, getting angrier by the second. "At least I can admit that,"

"No...," Tony shook his head, his voice barely above a whisper now. "No, we failed HIM," he said pointing a finger towards the other male, his voice cracking, tears already threatening to fall out.

"We failed him," He choked up, his eyes full of pain as he immediately turned away shakily heading back to his grill as silence hung in the air brought back the memories of A Day. He flipped over some of the hot dogs as he brought his plastic cup to his mouth sipping on his luke-warm coffee.

"Tony," He heard Bruce started, taking a deep breath. "I don't know how long you're going to be mad at me- and to be honest I don't really care- and take as long as you want- but the kid is inhuman,"

Tony froze in his place hearing the two-syllable word turning his attention to the teenage girl once more- the uh Kamala as she said. He noticed how awkward she was by the way she tried to look at him and smiled at him. He noticed the way the size of her hands would increase and decrease whenever she wanted- god he felt even more guilty.

"We did this," Bruce continued. "And she needs your help,"

Tony set down his tongs on the side counter beside the grill, turning around to face the two almost kind of pissed off that they're still trying to get him on their side.

"I-I..," Bruce started motioning towards the girl. "I... I can't- I can't, Tony," Before Tony can even open up his mouth, the quiet one had cut him off.

"You can't what? You're ditching me?" The girl spoke up, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey hey, don't take it personally kid," Tony cut in, gesturing a hand out to her before turning his attention towards his enemy. "No, this is what he does, isn't it?" He glared at him, harshly with a slightly broken laugh. "And why don't you take a good look around?" He spun around his hands out as he gestures to his trailer- his broken down aged mansion behind them. "I can't even help myself,"

There was a long pause, Bruce started slowly shaking his head with a scoff, looking at him. "This was a mistake," Pushing his hand at him in dismissal as he turned away to head back to his van.

"Glad we agree on something," He remarked back at him.

"So you're both just going to walk away," Kamala asked in disbelief, Tony had enough of this and headed towards his RV. "The Avengers were set up! Cap was murdered!"

Tony paused for a moment, his hand resting on the metal door, bunching up into a fist as emotions were pricking at his eyes. Taking a deep breath he slowly turned back around to face the girl. "You think I don't know that? I've replayed that day a thousand times in my head," He sarcastically pointed towards his brain. "The Avengers take the fall, despite saving the day and that bastard Tarleton walks away smelling like a rose, and guess what? No one cares- no one cares," he glared towards Bruce before turning his attention back to Kamala. "The world needed someone to blame and HE gave them their scapegoat,"

Tony took another deep breath before continuing, angrily gesturing toward the exit noticing Bruce had stopped walking. "So unless you have some kind of astounding proof, I suggest you both get off my land..," He had looked back at Kamala and raised an eyebrow. "What is that," His voice was out of breath like he ran a marathon, but it seemed like it came back as Kamala pulled out some small thumb drive.

"Proof," she replied with a slight shrug.

He blinked slowly as he slowly took the thumb drive, staring at it in his hands. He must be dreaming, there's no way this was real at all.

Without saying anything he turned to his RV and gestured for the two to follow with his head, his arms slightly shaking as he plopped himself at his desk after fast walking inside, scooting forward in his chair.

"Hm... kind of buried the lead ya know," Tony awkwardly spoke, plugging in the thumb drive. "Could have told me about that earlier?" He sighed softly as he sat back watching the files download taking a glance at Bruce who was about to sit down before he remarked. "No no no, no sitting on my couch you're still on the list," he spoke with a glare in his facial expression before turning back to his computer as the download finished, starting to search through the files before asking the girl behind him.

"Where did you even get all this?"

"Guessed your password on some Resistance blog," she replied as she fondled with one of Tony's makeshift repulsors.

"...Impressive," he spoke truthfully, lightly nodding his head.

"Dude- your password was I AM IRON MAN," she lightly snickered but kept the seriousness in her voice, making him pause slightly- jeez how many years ago was that?

"Really?" he turned back to look at her, she nodded in reply. "Huh, thought I changed that,"

It took him a minute but AIM files pulled up and what he saw would forever burn in his mind. His own lover's murder on that ship, and god it was like his world stopped. There was no sound in the clip. Tarleton was at the computer panel as Steve ran in, full Captain America uniform on. They were yelling by the looks of things as the ship shook, a blue smoke around them, sparks flying. Steve was staring at the computer before saying something and looking towards the door. Tarleton ran towards the door and behind it was the door panel as the doors closed when Steve looked back as if the man just locked him into the danger zone. He didn't run towards the door or anything, he just turned to the malfunctioning reactor and ran towards it before the screen went white.

His hate grew for Tarleton that he could punch his computer screen. His fists clenched up as he started trembling in his chair, he didn't even feel the hand on his shoulder. The only word that raced through his mind was why. Why did he smash the reactor? Why did Tarlton lock him in there? When he got his hands on Georgie Boy he was going to make him pay.

"S-son... son of a bi...bitch...," Tony finally got out, his eyes widened as he stared at the screen, snapping out of it to continue his search, barely comprehending when Kamala started talking to him.

"-know its incomplete- whole folder on AIM's server,"

"No- no- there's...," he paused slightly as he tried to get it together, starting to type away on his laptop. "...there's more here,"

"What?" he heard Kamala come up behind him to look over his shoulder, he's starting to like this kid.

"Yeah look at it... Smart," he looked back at her gesturing with his head towards his screen. "See? They encrypted it to look like a corrupt file." he chuckled silently at her amazement, her eyes sparkled. "Need a few hours, I'll get all the rest."

Tony could see her smile through the reflection of the computer screen, it made his heart warm up as he tried to push the negative thoughts aside as memories from the past itched their way into his thoughts. He did his best to push it away, starting to type frustratedly, almost jumping in his seat when a chat message pulled up on the screen, making him raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What is this?" He asked, turning around in his chair to face both of the people in his RV. "Who is- Who is Tiny Dancer?"

Kamala's eyes widen as she quickly comes over to the computer to look at the green chat box that appeared.

[Tiny_Dancer: you are in danger]

[Tiny_Dancer: AIM is coming]

"Oh no..," Kamala muttered under her breath. "We have to get out of here," she immediately jumped onto her feet checking through the blinds.

"What? You know this shameless Elton John fan?" Tony asked leaning back in his computer chair, watching as she sighed with a slight eye roll.

"They helped me get out of Jersey," the girl responded, anxiety already laced her voice. "I wouldn't be here if they hadn't warned me about AIM,"

"Really," He asked in disbelief. "Tiny Dancer?"

"Look- we really should go... now," she turned her attention back to Tony, her eyes presented with worry but her voice stern.

Tony took a deep breath as he peered at the window before pushing himself up out of the chair turning to Bruce. "I would have gone with Rocket Man," he remarked before he walked to the middle of his RV, leaning down as he pulled up a latch hidden beneath the carpet. "Alright gotta get dressed then," he started down the stairs into the underground passage.

"You.. got a suit?" Bruce asked in confusion with a hint of shock.

Tony paused turning back to Bruce. "Yeah- maybe sorta- we'll see," Before hopping down the rest of the way. He took another deep breath pulling out the chain under his shirt, fiddling with the ring that hung around his neck on that chain.

"I'll make sure to get justice for you, no matter what," he muttered softly before jogging away into the mansion to find pieces of old suits.

\-------------------------

When AIM finally left them alone and retreated, Bruce drove the 3 of them back to the surprisingly intact Chimera just broken down and in immediate need of repairs. Turns out the explosion took out the engines and some of its power since it was running on Terrigen and the Reactor inside. Stepping onto the ship brought back waves of emotions and memories so he headed to his quarters giving the two an excuse he needed to freshen up, he hadn't shaved or cut his hair in 5 years anyway.

Stepping inside his quarters, everything hit him at once it felt like someone just dropped buckets of boulders onto him. Their- no just his room now... it hadn't changed since the last time he saw it. The first thing he did was walk over to Steve's punchbag that sat on the floor- covered in dust with a few rips on it. He remembered when they first started sharing a room, Steve had asked to have one up here when he found out the Chimera wasn't going to have a gym like their tower. There would be times when Tony woke up during the night, he'd see the super-soldier up and just going away at the bag which always reminded him how lucky he was and always made him fall in love deeper than before.

Tony's lips curved into a smile as he moved on from the bag over to the bookshelf near the bed, running the tip of his finger over the binder of Steve's rare collectible Encyclpida collection- he remembered how much of an oldies nerd the man was. He never really follow or understand the new world and preferred the old times. Always kept old things spread out around the room, he didn't mind one bit. He could feel the tears already building up- maybe it was cause he tried to push back what happened 5 years ago, try to move on but the guilt haunts him when he's awake... when he's asleep in bed- feels like it will always be on his mind every second of each day.

He never got to say I love you for one last time, his last words to the love of his life were 'See you later' and flew off with the thunder god. The last time he got to hug, to kiss him, to let him know how much he appreciated him, how much he loved him- he would never know. He would do anything just to turn back time and save him quicker, tell him the things he wanted to.

Taking a deep breath trying to stop his shaky hands as he slipped into his bathroom, staring into the mirror as he applies his shaving cream and slowly raises his razor, and slowly started the process of making himself look presentable and not like a hobo. He just needed to take his baby steps.

But right now, in honor of HIM, he'd help save the world from his murderer.

\--------------------------------------------------------

It started slowly at first, luckily they had JARVIS back up in their system. First things first, Tony had to steal supplies from AIM in an old broken down suit so he could upgrade his armor to be of use. He couldn't be Iron Man while using old scraps of old armor and prototypes from the mansion or what was in storage around the ship. Next was to get the Chimera back in the air, which involved stealing more from AIM, destroying an enlarged arc reactor stolen from his blueprints in storage, and looking for a new energy source that had the power levels of terrigen which was destroyed on A Day their next best bet was to search the drylands. While getting SHIELD back together and reconnecting with an old friend Hank Pym- once known as Ant-Man before AIM stripped him of the ability to be able to use his suit ever again- now he has a colony of Inhumans- called the resistance- hidden from sight, in exchange for some of their power source, they'd help hem out whenever they needed.

SHIELD joined them on the Chimera and helped around, that only problem was- they were having trouble finding the other 3 Avengers... Natasha, Barton, and Thor. Knowing Nat and Barton they were undercover around the world and hard to track. While Thor- hell he's a god, he could be anywhere. That all changed when at the AntHill, where the resistance stayed, Kamala found out about the captive Inhumans kept in a secure location- no one would take her side and help her- so she snuck out with the help of Theo- an inhuman who could make portals - but it would be too late for anyone to realize she's gone.

She had been overpowered, she had fainted as she tried to enlarge to fight off the guards. And now she was in the hands of AIM, in Monica's hands.

When The Resistance, Tony, SHIELD, and Bruce finally arrived as the sun raised over the horizon, much to their shock Monica was in handcuffs beaten up and beaten the arresting team was two good ol friends, Kamala beside the redhead, the blond beside her was approached by Maria Hill. Bruce stared in awe- it was like they hadn't even aged a bit. Shaking his head out of his thoughts he turned his attention to his priority.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly with worried eyes, his heart ached when he saw how close Kamala looked she was about to cry as she bows her head down, taking a pause- her lip wobbling.

"I-I'm sorry," she crooked out, looking up at him to meet his gaze. "I-I messed up,"

Bruce shook his head "Kamala, it's okay...," he softly spoke, crossing his arms across his chest as he gestures his head towards the quinjet. "Um... Why don't you... why don't you go head inside?"

Kamala nods in reply and just heads off, he waited for her to be out of sight before turning his attention to the two assassins, he couldn't help but his lips curling into a smile first turning to the redhead.

"Tiny Dancer hm Nat?" he lightly chuckled and looked over at the blonde. "What was yours? Legolas I'm guessing Barton?"

"Shut up," Clint huffed before patting him on the shoulder. "Looking good man,"

"It's good to see you too, Bruce," Nat smiled softly back at him before walking past him, dragging her best friend away to the jet, Bruce following along after being lost in thought.

\--------------------------------------------------------

They weren't expecting this one bit, definitely not the events that happened after. Bruce had volunteered to question his ex-girlfriend no matter what- he seemed to be the only one who would talk to her while the rest of the team watched from a screen.

Monica already seemed hostile from the start as Bruce walked towards her with shy- maybe he wasn't prepared to face her after not talking since the hearings. Tony immediately recognized the veins showing up in Banner's skin, as Monica tried to defend her tests. Imprisonment and torture was how they were planning to make the world a better place by removing Inhumans. That's all AIM saw them as, people who were evil, people who were sick, they were her test subjects to her experiments.

"Where is the lab Monica?" Bruce started, laying against the other metal chair. "You can reverse engineer Terrigen, sure- but it will be catastrophic and you know it! You were there on A Day you saw what happened, it will endanger both Inhumans and innocent citizens,"

"Last I checked," Monica rolled her eyes. "...A-Day was your mess-."

Bruce immediately slammed his fists down on the table in frustration a low growl escaping his throat while his brown eyes shined the light neon green, Tony could hear Natasha sigh beside him.

"Damnit..,"

"Gonna need a stronger table then..," he muttered lightly as he shut up immediately watching how Bruce's eyes went back to normal and slowly but quickly took a seat, rubbing unconsciously at his knuckles, ignoring Monica's comment on how things never changed.

The interrogation continued, Tony guessed he was finally getting his pent of feelings out by asking his personal questions- Bruce probably felt used in their relationship- he felt... pity towards his science bro.

He watched Bruce stand up after a moment, shaking his head as a scoff escaped his lips while heading towards the door but not without Monica getting her last word,

"Scour the Earth, you will not find our lab," Bruce proceeded to ignore the woman as she raised her voice. "The Adaptoids will launch Bruce!" she watched Bruce turned around to face her as the doors closed and the angrier she got. "Saving the world requires sacrifice!"

Not even too long after Bruce left the room the alarms went off, JARVIS in the intercoms informed the team of the AIM forces heading towards the Chimera, and that put the team to fight mode, they were most likely here for Tarleton's sidekick anyways. They split up, Bruce, Clint, would go outside on the dropship to the quinjet while Tony and Kamala would protect the insides.

It was like AIM wanted the Avengers gone for good- probably cause they knew how powerful and now with the Chimera in the air, they would probably be able to defeat them easier. They wouldn't retreat no matter how many enemies would be destroyed, lights of purple would show up everywhere as more and more as they attacked the comms, the turbines, shutting down JARVIS, the reactor that powered the ship, even shutting down alot of the doors while destroying the walls.

They needed all hands on deck when JARVIS was finally back online and took care of the rest of the enemies. It came to no ones surprise that Monica had escaped, they didn't need her anymore anyway, big robots had plopped themselves on the Chimera as it looked like they were drilling into it. What did come as a shock was when lightning and rain started to come down from the sky and a thud from the far end of the ship.

"You should know, I'm not in the best of moods," a voice boomed as a new person joined them on the ship, slamming down a spazz of lightning destroying one of the big robots.

"Holy crap, Thor?! Where the hell did you come from?!" Tony blinked as he turned his head towards the god of thunder before immediately going back to fighting.

"I was serving the commoners when it started raining bolts of metal from the skies,"

"It is unbelievably good to see you," Nat piped up.

"Bit dramatic don't you think," Tony sarcastically replied.

"Doesn't matter, he's here now!"

The battle continued, they ignored when Tarleton started to mock Thor, calling him a false god, that he should have stayed where he was, he did what he was supposed to do. In response, Thor destroyed other of his DreadBots.

And it ended with AIM retreating and Thor bringing back power to the Chimera saving it from crashing into Manhattan.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Have you all lost your senses?" was the first thing Thor asked angrily when they all regrouped in the front of the ship near the war table.

"Ah, the prodigal son returns," Tony was the first one to speak.

"You almost obliterated all of Manhattan!"

"Whoa, holier than though," Nat turned to him pointing an accusatory finger angrily. "Where were you when the world went to shit?!"

"Coming to terms with my failings, not making new ones!"

"Alright, Alright... alright, alright," Bruce cut in between the three. "Everyone just takes a deep breath," Small pause while everyone calmed down. "We planned on interrupting the AIM experience- showing the world what Tarleton was up to- these Adaptoids of his- they harvest their power through the torture of these Inhumans," he gestured with his head to the Inhumans that were passengers on their ship.

"They expose them to near-lethal amount D.A.R.K terrigen," Nat steps in, crossing her arms across her chest.

"That's only, Step One," Tony pushed himself off from leaning against the war table. "Georgie boy here is gearing up for a war,"

"What's worse is Kamala here has-," He paused placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Found evidence that might show what really happened to..," he paused taking a glance at Tony before turning back to Thor. "To Steve...,"

"Hi...," Kamala awkwardly greeted the god.

Thor looked down at her, a smile curling at his lips. "Every Hero has to start somewhere eh?"

"You.. remember me?"

"Aye, indeed," the god nodded before turning to the rest of the team. "Show me this footage,"

Kamala waltz over to the war table as they all gathered around. "JARVIS, A-are you done?"

"I have broken the encryption, so there is more to see," JARVIS responded as he pulled a holographic screen and the footage starts to play. The room was filled with a blue gas, the ship's walls were shaking, sparks flying around everywhere as the alarm and warnings of the reactor malfunctioning bounced off the wall.

It starts with Steve running in out of breath while Tarleton is typing away at a screen while. "George, we have to shut down the reactor- it's pulling us towards that heat signature!"

"I've tried but there's no way to disengage the crystal," George replied panicking.

There was a pause as they watched as Steve looked frantically, maybe to find a solution. "Then get out... and seal the door!"

"What?" the man replied in shock.

"George... go!" Steve rushes George out with a hand gesture as he looks back at the panel. "Head to the command deck!" he turned back to as he was sealed in. "EVACUATE NOW," Grabbing the shield off his back and turned to the malfunctioning reactor.

"No... this can't be right...," Kamala muttered.

-"No, no, NO- Steve, what are you doing-," Tony was cut as his mouth dropped watching him yell out while George in the background trying to stop him, his shield in front of him as he rushed towards the spazzing out reactor. "No. just stop... Stop," His voice cracked as he slowly started backing up, his arms started shaking.

"WAIT YOU'LL KILL US ALL!" Georgie yelled before the screen went white as Steve connected with the reactor, exploding everything around it.

Silence spread around the war table, even the SHIELD staff and other Inhumans... you could hear a needle drop on the ground

"No..,"

"Cap smashed the reactor,"

"He had to have a reason...,"

"I-I-," Tony's voice spoke up as everyone looked towards him as he slowly started to back up towards the door. "I-I'm sorry I need to go excuse m-me," he turned around and ran out of there, ignoring his name being called, especially the fight that was going to break out.

\--------------------------------------------------------

He doesn't know how long he locked himself in his workshop, he broke his many years of sobriety by pulling out his expensive scotch for celebrations- but he just wanted to feel some kind of numb. He was so ready to fight for justice, to take Tarleton to prison for the murder of Captain America- the whole reason he joined up with his ex-teammate and the stretchy teenage girl.

Now he felt like he had no purpose anymore. He felt like he should've expected Steve to sacrifice himself for the world if it came to it but the fact his last words to him was 'see you later' and no communication to each other during the battle- he had to watch from afar the ship exploding- no notice. They couldn't even find his body to give him a proper funeral- Tony couldn't even be there due to the blame of the Avengers causing A-DAY. They failed, they failed New York, they failed the innocent people that died... most importantly, they failed themselves along with their leader.

He tortured himself.

He moved the video to the lab and watched that recording over and over again. He did this, Bruce was right... He caused A-Day, and now there was only himself to blame for the death of his to be husband.

"Mister Stark?" a voice called out from behind him, it's Kamala's.

"I should have stayed in hiding," he croaked, taking a moment before turning around in his computer chair. "I should have listened to the others, now here we are, the world is doomed,"

"No- please don't blame yourself-," she walked up to him, a tablet in her hands. "The only thing we can do now is proving to AIM that we aren't going to back down- Tarleton wants us to fight with each other and prove to the world that we are the same people from 5 years ago," she frowned as she showed him the tablet screen, the interrogation.

"Why are you showing me this?" Tony raised an eyebrow sipped his bottle. "There's nothing in there, Monica just rambled off bullshit I get it,"

"I think I figured out where Monica's lab is- listen," Kamala clicked on the play.

"Scour the earth, you will not find our lab,"

Pause

"I don't get it,"

"Monica was right- the lab isn't on Earth,"

"I'm not following,"

"Okay- well when I was captured, Monica and Tarleton had this argument- Tarleton had to leave the room," Kamala set down the tablet. "Then Monica pulled up the coordinates to this satellite called "Ambrosia","

"Ambrosia... that was a SHIELDs bio-medical research project..," Tony stood up slowly from his chair setting his bottle down with a confused look on his face. "AIM must have acquired it during the takeover..,"

"It would be a great place to hide proof of inhuman experiments right...?"

Tony paused for a moment sinking it all in before patting the kid on the shoulder. "Come on...Let's go regroup the rest of the team," he gave her a soft saddening smile.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"What exactly is this Starboost thing?"

"Meet me in the Tech Lab and see for yourself kiddo," Tony chuckled lightly as he and Kamala walked up to the lab. "Every test I did before on it ended... badly- but with this new miniaturized accelerator, I have a shot," He walked up to the cautioned taped out panel and slowly pulled it out from the wall to reveal the dusty old white and gold suit.

It was still hooked up to many wires but still was in working order just as he last left it years ago, thank god AIM never looked for the Chimera since everyone taught it was a goner.

"That- looks awesome," Kamala said in astonishment.

"Because it IS awesome," the man laughed softly looking at her. "A 1.4 billion dollar vanity project- I may incinerate on takeoff but I'll look damn well good doing it,"

What didn't help is the fact there was a storm coming in- and it wasn't Thor's magic causing it.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Perfect landing... but damnit not much juice left in these repulsors," Tony huffed as he finally got into the satellite without too many problems besides almost being sent back to Earth many times after having to manually remove his booster. "Hope this place isn't crawling with Georgie's guards...,"

He sighed softly as he headed towards the door, automatically opening it, time to find this lab before getting out of here. Wandering through the first hall, he immediately spotted a terminal that could give him the answers he needed. Walking up and typing on the keyboard, 'Tarleton G 001 REGENERATIVE FORMULA'

"Okay let's see what we got...," he muttered under his breath pulling up the folder, searching for something useful. Hold up... he paused as he stared at the screen. This didn't make sense... This formula was being formed by some kind of inhuman- possibly, also explains Tarleton's big growing head. A scan of the person's brain, a full body of their captivity, and their vitals displayed on the screen- he may have come for a lab but he wasn't going to keep them suffering. All he had to do was now find this door, maybe this was the answer.

"No sweat." He took a deep breath, turning towards the next destination. "Rescue the inhuman, no more regen formula, no more adaptoids- high fives all around,"

This place was full of hallways, twists, and turns, it felt like there wasn't an end. It was dusty, space dust everywhere, filled with covered boxes in a lot of these rooms, like no one had been here in years, not in use. It was as if they weren't trying to keep something out... but something in. Having to use some of the juice left to fly up on a broken elevator shaft and take out the security turners, having to drop down and more hallways to run through, he finally reached the room.

Watching the door open slowly and stepping in, he spotted the holding orb, a circular metal cell as it spun around before coming to a complete stop after a minute and dropped down onto the devalued flooring that fit it perfectly

"That's not ominous at all..." Tony muttered to himself, as he scanned the pod up and down.

Having his repulsors up and ready to fire as he stood back and watched these panels open from this pod it looked like- he felt bad for whatever poor inhuman had been trapped there for this long. But whatever this was, it was going to put a stop to Monica's plans- to Tarleton's plans- to stop AIM at once.

As the door panels finally opened, he had to squint his eyes at the sudden bright light coming from the inside- whatever was in there, it was kept frozen as puffs of cold air released around this shadowy figure was slowly being brought out. Looked as if they were chained up- he was right about they were trying to keep it in.

But as it was slowly appearing... he noticed something familiar... things he'd only remember. He lowered his repulsors down as it was pushed out, its arms and legs spread, his face softening as the clouds cleared- it felt like time was frozen, the world paused around him. His eyes couldn't unfocus from what he saw.

"Oh my god...,"

He must be dreaming- everyone watched that Chimera go down, everyone knew he was there- he couldn't have survived. Maybe this was an inhuman taking the form of him- this had to be a joke- Tarleton playing with his mind.

Slowly approaching it with caution until he was right in front of it, shakingly raising a hand to touch his cheek. "J-J?" he croaked, his eyes watery. "S-scan the life form for any identification..,"

Pause.

"Sir, my system is telling me this is Steven Grant Rogers,"

That was all he needed to hear before he started to break and take off the restraints, careful not to mess up whatever the hell was hooked up to him, shaking the man slightly. "S-Steve? Steve?" he slightly smacked his face, not too hard though.

"...Tony?" a hoarse Brooklyn voice filled his ears.

When he stared into those ocean blue eyes again- emotions crashed over him all over again. "Holy shit... you're alive," Tony immediately got back to work, pulling at all the restraints on him, he'd answer any of his questions when he could feel him in his arms again.

"Tony.. what are you...," It seemed like he was just waking up- like coming out of a coma, he muttered to himself about these stupid difficult straps and wires. "Where am I?" When he was finally unhooked and out of the sphere, he wasn't expecting Steve to be dead limbed as he fell into his arms, knocking him to the floor with a huff, but Tony didn't even care anymore as he held the man tight

"Wait...Tony?" Steve blinked as he tried to pull himself up slightly, barely doing much ." Tony..," he repeated, when he finally started to feel circulation again, he pulled himself to his elbows as he stared at his face, blankly as he ran his fingers over tony's cheek, the two just laying in silence as if this was just a dream to the both of them.

"I'm here...," Tony croaked, leaning his head against his fingers, his eyes filling with tears.

"Now its time for you to come home big guy,"

\------------------------------------------------------

"Nothing's changed- not even your clothes still on the floor,"

"Shut up and don't worry I dusted off your Encylopedia collection when we got the door to our room open,"

"Thought you vowed to never touch because they were too boring," Steve playfully rolled his eyes as Tony appeared next to him in their old room, carrying in his old metal shield which he graciously took from him.

"Well, when ya know- thought you were dead," he lightly shrugged, wrapping his arms around him. "Tried to polish the things I had of you and cherish them,"

"And you say I'm the sappy one here," The blonde lightly laughed as he set his shield down against the wall, pulling him close to his chest as he let his body guide him backward let his body hit the bed with Tony on top of him, ignoring the whine he got in return.

They let the silence take over, only the sounds of the engine's lowly humming are echoing throughout the Chimera. They made they wouldn't be bothered tonight, telling everyone they wanted the night for themselves, no questions asked.

It was like another one of those days, where one of them would go on a long mission then come back days later after no contact with one another. Expect this one was 5 years, Tony thinking the love of his life was dead. Tony kept his head on the man's chest, eyes closed, ear pressed against where his heart was beating, let himself reassure the years of nightmares were false.

"I do have one question for you though," the brunette muttered, drawing circles on his bicep.

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you smash the reactor?" his brown doe eyes wandered up to look him in the eye. "Alot of people died..," There was an eerie pause as Steve's fingers paused in stroking Tony's short greasy hair, looking away as his perfect white teeth bit into his lip as he came up with an answer.

"Doll, there was something buried, deep beneath the bay... somehow linked to the reactor, working its way to the surface every minute,"

"The earthquake...," he muttered pushing himself up a little to be sitting upon his chest.

Steve turned his head to look back at him, tears building up. "I had to do something- The entire San Andreas fault was about to blow- the ocean would have consumed the city- millions would have died if i didn-hmph-," he was cut off when Tony leaned down pressing his lips against his own, shutting him up instantly letting their lips mold perfectly against each other, sparks flying around them. They shared kisses like this on the satellite but this time they weren't worried about dying in space, about being attacked by AIM again. It was slow and passionate, felt like their first kiss all over again to the genius.

When they finally pulled back for air, Tony softly laid a hand on his cheek with a soft look on his face. "Never doubted you for a second... just had to hear it from you," he spoke softly, stroking his cheek with his thumb. "The years were just... very tough without you around Steve..., the nightmares... the guilt on all of us, but now you're here it all feels like a dream..,"

Steve's lips curved into a soft devious smile, leaning into his hand as he ran his hands up and down Tony's waist. "I have a suggestion to fix that,"

Tony blinked for a few seconds as he tried to process. "You realize we have a kid aboard the ship now right?" his cheeks flushed slightly, shivering at his touch.

"Hey, Jarvis? Soundproof the room for us will, ya?" After getting an affirmative from the AI he looked back at Tony. "They won't be bothering us tonight remember? We can push Tarleton and Monica out of our minds for just one night and worry about us,"

"Who are you and what have you done with Steve Rogers?" he gasped half-heartedly and dramatically putting a hand over his heart. "Steve Rogers would never say such a thing!"

"Doll, please," the man lightly whined, traveling his hands down to cup his ass cheeks, giving them a light squeeze earning a soft moan from Tony. "Its been forever... and i missed you and just want to appreciate what's in front of me...,"

He knew he couldn't say no cause he was reading his mind, god he missed this man. Without even giving him an answer he reconnected their lips, pressing their clothed bodies together, deepening the kiss, shivering at the touch of Steve's fingertips as he ran his hands under his pajama shirt. Becoming more desperate and needy, he pulled back only for a second to pull both of their shirts off, of course, he got stuck on his own, struggling to get out of it, having to tell Steve to shut up as he heard him laughing at his mistake.

Once both shirts were off, he reconnected their lips once more, rougher as they made out on the bedspread, jerking their crotches together smiling in satisfaction when he heard Steve moan in reply.

"Where's the lube?" the blonde muttered pulling back to starts nipping at Tony's tan skin, running his hands up and down his body.

"You rea- oh fuck," he moaned softly, wrapping an arm around his neck, tilting his head. "Fuck babe-there- lubes probably e-expired o-or destroyed."

Steve groaned lightly against his neck, creating one last hickey before pulling back. "Guess we will go old fashioned,"

"What-," before he could question more, their positions were suddenly flipped ending up on his stomach and his sweatpants along with his boxers, supersoldier behind him feeling his hips being raised, leaving kisses down his spine until his face was face to face with his ass. His hands spreading apart his cheeks, feeling his breath against his ass. His tongue ran over his rim, kissing it as well, making him whine at the teasing.

"Cmom please- stop teasing me!" Tony slightly huffed, pushing his hips back onto his face.

"Eager," he muttered with a smirk before sliding in his tongue, kneading his fingers into his ass cheeks earning Tony's gasps and moans, a hand reaching back pushing his head into him deeper, his head lolling to the side as it goes deeper, adding a finger in after a while.

"Fuckkk, Steve your tongues so amazing- so good, oh god,"

He continued on, using one hand to rub up against his thighs, the other slowly adding in fingers to stretch the man out, a couple of times pulling away to spit on his hole. After a while, he moved his hand that was on his thigh over to Tony's small hard cock, gently thumbing at the head spreading around his precum, not pulling away when Tony started to buck his hips at the touch. He was three fingers deep with his tongue, stroking him till he was shaking.

"Cmom stop teasing me- give it to me Stevie please please,"

Steve pulled away, removing his fingers and his hand away. "Are you saying you want me to fuck you already?" he asked licking his lips with a smirk.

"Maybe- maybe I really really want your cock right now," His cheeks flushed. "Don't even care about being prepped more, just want your cock," he rambled with a soft whine, turning his head to look at him.

He sat up, placing a few kisses on his shoulder and neck. "How bad do you want me hm? You want me to fuck you hard and fast, fill you up with my cum as well? Tell me what you want and I'll do it," he lightly started nipping at his neck with a hum.

"Want it really bad- please want your cock- want your cum to fill me up until I'm leaking till the next day- give it to me good please,"

Steve chuckled lightly pulling his hips up so his lower body was slanted up. He spits into his hand stroking his cock as he slicks himself up, getting behind him. "This position okay doll? We can switch it up if you want mm?" he asked as he slides in, moaning at the warmth around him.

Tony's mouth dropped open, god it felt so amazing after so long, clenching his fists up. "I-I mmm... I like being on my stomach- u-unless you prefer different,"

"Pillow Princess," Steve lightly rolled his eyes with a smile on his face, pushing all the way in. He gently rubbed circles on the other male's back, his lips curling into a smirk as he was gasping. "Hmmm, should I take my time with you or give you what you want?" he paused thinking, giving the male time to adjust to his girth as he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I think ill go slow... make you beg," he hummed snapping his hips forward softly, rolling his hips slowly, ignoring the whines coming from the bottom as he sped up leaning over placing kisses on his jaw before tony turns his head to the side reconnecting their lips, pushing his hips back to meet his thrusts.

Teeth clanking, lips messily drooling down their chins as Steve starts going faster, as they moan into each other's mouths. Tony cups Steve's cheek muttering praises as they slowly reach each other's highs as his hand moves to his hair, gripping it, his whole body feeling like it was in heaven right god.

Until it all stopped suddenly.

Before he could make a fuss about being so close, Steve had pulled out only to bring him up on his knees against his chest, entering him once again and started rocking into him, hard. "You gonna cum for me doll?" Steve asked, mouthing at his neck, slinking a hand down around him, starting to stroke his own cock fast

Tony gasped at the new angle, moving his hand back to where it was behind him, panting as he rocked back onto him. "God yes yes- oh god I'm so close please," he begged, throwing his head back on Steve's shoulder.

Steve groaned, gripping his waist tightly, grinding down just barely into that special place he knew well. "Gonna be a good boy and cum for me? Good ahead," and changed his thrusts to directly onto that making Tony cum instantly all over the other bigger hand, clenching down hard onto him tight.

It wasn't long before Steve came as well, biting onto Tony's shoulder as he stilled against his ass, filling him up with his load. They didn't even want to move from their position when if it was tiring. Steves was pressing kisses where he left marks on his collarbone while Tony was just gently rubbing Steve's arms with his hands whispering soft "I love you's" until they went and cleaned up, taking a warm bubble bath together in their shared bathroom, just enjoying the other presences.

Things might be able to go back to normal after they take down AIM tomorrow, for now, we see what the future has to bring and hope that nothing will ever break them apart again.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god I've been so dead- this took longer than I thought it would and it ended up being 34 pages on google docs. Hello, I've been sick with a stomach infection and also trying to do my other hobbies [ check me out on Instagram tonesarts if your curious) as well. But hey here's a long story and some spicy smut to make up for that! Until the next time, I decide to update. I'm thinking of doing part 2 to this story with an idea I came up with while playing the game and no there will be no smut it will be family-friendly.
> 
> Basically, after defeating Modok, things go back to normal but Tony and Steve want to start a family after they get married in a few months. So they ask Kamala if they can practice being parents around her and stuff. What do yall think? Let me know! Adios readers!


End file.
